


【卡佐】无题

by Hollybeauty



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollybeauty/pseuds/Hollybeauty
Summary: 一个片段。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke, 卡佐
Kudos: 21





	【卡佐】无题

卡卡西对养孩子没有心得，养狗心得他倒是有些可谈的。狗么，通人性的动物，而且嗅觉灵敏忠诚可靠，生活的好伙伴，工作的好帮手。

问题就棘手在他的新同居人不是狗，也不是单纯的小孩，有点猫性，又他妈不是猫。这到底是一种什么生物？是一种卡卡西三十年的人生里碰到的最棘手的一个小东西。

宇智波佐助很不让人省心，也很难养。这倒不是说他一个没有人身自主权的小屁孩特别熊或者特别不听话，实际上他很听话，也很安静，没事不会打扰卡卡西，有事也不打扰。他很清楚自己的身份和处境，卡卡西是他的临时监护人没错，但他们不是家人，没血缘；也不是朋友，七岁和三十岁的忘年交，没准有，但肯定不是在形容他们两个；爱人？扯什么狗屁蛋，思想太龌龊了，七岁你也下得去手，卡卡西老师是爱看小黄书，但三观绝对正直，不许污蔑人。

卡卡西问：“不好吃吗？”

佐助用筷子戳两下鱼肚子，板着张小脸：“没有，非常美味，多谢款待。”

“……”卡卡西欲言又止，那你为什么才吃了几口就不吃了，没胃口？为什么没胃口？还是说不喜欢吃鱼？猫不都爱吃鱼吗……那你喜欢吃什么？

这些话在喉咙口打了个圈，卡卡西顿一下，把味增汤推到佐助面前：“多喝点汤。”

佐助就双手捧起汤碗小口小口地喝。

喝完之后他也不离席，就端端正正地坐着，等卡卡西吃完，要收拾碗筷。

卡卡西有心劝他不用做到如此地步，小孩子没必要这么规矩这么谨慎，但他也很清楚自己说了也没用，佐助不会听，还不如顺了他的意，让他心里舒服一点。

养孩子真难啊。三十岁的未老先衰白头青年默默感叹道，顶着佐助直勾勾的目光慢慢把自己的饭吃完了。

吃完之后，罪恶的大人带着些微愧疚的心安理得躺在沙发上看自己的绿封皮黄色读物，两条长腿叠着，从余光里看到佐助站在小板凳上严肃洗碗的背影。他矮得都不能直接够到水槽，洗碗和做家务之心却比金更坚，小孩子啊……哎，小孩子啊。

突然从拥有一切的小少爷到一无所有只能寄人篱下的拖油瓶，正常成年人都不一定有足够坚强的心性扛过去，何况佐助说是一无所有，其实并非真的一无所有。他还有个哥哥，可惜他哥哥也不要他了，卡卡西把他从福利院接回来之后，佐助从来没笑过。

倒是越来越像他哥哥了，卡卡西想。但鼬不笑是性格所致，他就是一个少年老成的人，和故意压抑情绪什么的无关，只是情绪波动总是很平稳。其实他这位前下属除了过分优秀了点和思虑过分缜密复杂了点外，并不是什么奇怪的人。卡卡西还记得他提到自己弟弟时，脸上也会有非常温柔的笑，当然，更不会忘的是鼬跪在自己面前请求自己替他好好照顾佐助时，深深俯伏下来的背脊，宇智波鼬的身体从来没有伏得这么低过，至少卡卡西是第一次见。

但这一幕是只属于托付者和被托付者的秘密，佐助能知道的所有，就是父母都死了，唯一的哥哥也用冠冕堂皇的理由不肯要他，把他送到了孤儿院，让他自生自灭。

他可以有家，但他没了；他曾经有家，但他没了。卡卡西遵照鼬的嘱托找到佐助被寄养的孤儿院时，这个小孩牵着院长的手被带到他面前，宇智波家一脉相传的漆黑大眼睛里沉沉寂静，好像再也透不进光了。

他还是个小孩，脑袋堪堪比到卡卡西的腰部。卡卡西蹲下来平视他，努力让自己看起来和善，然而带着面罩，嘴角的弧度只隔着黑布透出一个暧昧的轮廓，眼睛倒是弯成了月牙，一副和蔼可亲的怪叔叔样。他向佐助说明了一下自己会收养他的事情，隐去了鼬不想让佐助知道的部分，最后故意伸手揉几下佐助的脑袋。鼬曾经说佐助渐渐长大之后就很有些小脾气，自己摸一下他的头都会被挥开手抱怨被弄乱了发型。但卡卡西把他翘得很有型的头毛糟蹋得像鸡窝一样乱了，他都没有半点反抗和不快。

他站得直直的，教养很好，因为是宇智波家的孩子。两手贴着裤缝，腰弯下九十度，稚嫩的嗓音平平地说：“以后请多指教。”

卡卡西的心被这一个动作，咚地一下击沉，落到了黑色的深水里。

佐助洗完碗出来，两只手还湿漉漉的，卡卡西把书反盖在桌上，翻身坐起来，朝佐助招招手让他过来。这点小事上佐助一向是很配合的，他迈着小步走过来，低着头站在卡卡西面前。卡卡西握住他的小手，像捧着两坨冰块，大冬天的偏要用冷水洗碗，何必呢……

卡卡西在心里叹了口气，抽出两张纸巾把佐助手上的水擦干净。他觉得自己再养几天，头发就会更白了。卡卡西见过的小孩不多，毕竟他的工作要对付的都是心黑肚黑的成年人，和人端着枪互殴、面不改色地扯皮，他是很会的。小孩子他只在路上见得多，都是跟着父母出来逛街，快快乐乐地蹦着跳着要这要那的。佐助以前也该是这样的小孩吧？光是他哥就爱他更逾生命了。卡卡西不太赞同鼬爱弟弟的方式，但这是别人家的事情，他没有立场评价，但鼬对佐助的爱有多么深厚，他是不怀疑的。

哎。

“你不能老不吃饭啊。”卡卡西说，声音温柔得他自己听着都觉得恶心，他发誓他这辈子没用过这么怪异的声调，但他还是这样掐着嗓子说下去了，“不如你告诉我，你喜欢吃什么？我厨艺不烂吧，好歹也是独居二十多年的资深自炊人士，我都可以试着做，你想吃什么？”

佐望着他，低下头抿起嘴：“我要去写作业了。”

“写什么作业，你先告诉我你想吃什么？”一听就不是正经大人的正经话。

“我不挑……”

“说。”

佐助闭口。

卡卡西摁住他的肩膀，轻柔地重复一遍：“说。”

佐助睫毛颤颤地撇开目光。

耐心，耐心。你不是在养狗，不能打一棒子给一颗甜枣地“训练”他，这是猫，这是小孩子，这是个可怜的、没有安全感的、以为自己被孤伶伶丢在世上，有怨又有恨的小家伙。

卡卡西注视他的双眼，非常有耐心：“说吧。”

“……番茄。”

“乖。”卡卡西拍拍他的肩膀，“明天就做番茄味的料理给你。”

佐助绷着脸，被他轻柔地推开。卡卡西躺在沙发上重拿起书接着读，已经不再看他，只无力地挥挥手，声音又是懒洋洋的无所谓了：“去写作业吧~”

佐助盯着那书的封面看了两秒，木着小脸，汲拉着尺寸偏大的拖鞋进房间写作业去了。


End file.
